User talk:Geti186
Welcome Hello, Welcome to Supreme Dragon Ball Wiki, Here we provide a User-Friendly Experience and Good Time. We hope you make lot's of edits and help the Wiki. Welcome;) Need Help? Leave a Message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Welcome and Enjoy the Wiki! Welcome! -- CertainlyNot..1218....... talk Supreme Terrek Replied to your comment on that page. Feel free to reply back. DragonKnight99 the 03:54, December 20, 2012 (UTC) Re: Hey there smart guy Okay I don't have any stupidity. And I am not trying to prove naruto characters are equivalent to DBZ Characters. My powers are BASED off of Naruto characters, even the images are BASED off of them. Just because I am basing the appearance and powers off of them does not mean I think they are equal to DBZ Characters. Are you forgetting that THIS ISN'T Naruto? In Naruto yeah sure their attacks might be weaker than DB Attacks. But once again this is not Naruto. If I were to create a Rasengan page on here and put "The strongest attack in the whole universe" (it's godmod but it is JUST an example). The Rasengan in Naruto is definitely stronger than all the attacks in DB. But this is a Rasengan in a DB Wiki, meaning the rasengan here DOES NOT have to have the same strength level as the rasengan in Naruto. My image and powers may be based off of Gaara. In Naruto yeah Gaara's attacks are slow. WAIT THIS ISN'T NARUTO. I made my point. DragonKnight99 the 04:58, December 20, 2012 (UTC) Re:Re:Re: Hey there smart guy Yeah you got the point across, I admit you did. I'm not stupid though, it's just sometimes I don't think things ALL the way through, so I forget how characters would easily be able to dodge my sand. Anyway check out the comment on Supreme Terrek. DragonKnight99 the 05:25, December 20, 2012 (UTC) Comment This is the new comment in reply to what you said about TOAA. http://lookout.wikia.com/wiki/Supreme_Terrek#comm-23822 DragonKnight99 the 05:31, December 20, 2012 (UTC) Wrong Shit just got real. I am not "Stuck Up", I certainly do not think I am better than everyone else and neither am I overly conceited about myself, as matter of fact I underestimate myself rather than underestimating other characters. I am not scared to reply to all about what you say it's just that unlike you I know when to let go of things. I am not a childish teenager who can't get off of one little subject and let it go. The argument would go on forever and ever and ever. I don't feel like going through this. If I knew this conversation would just end I would honestly reply but knowing you, you'd counter, and me knowing myself, I'd counter. I am very confident matter of fact actually, in everything I do I am confident. Even when I was not as strong I am right now, I was still confident and got my ass kicked a few times. Even though I got my ass kicked I still put up a fight. I even got killed by Ian, but I kept training and training got to the level of power I am now. And when some gives criticism on my character I don't sit back, I counter back but like I said I know when to stop. Also I have not been proven wrong, I haven't even bothered to look at your post because I am done. Done debating with you over some worthless shit. So don't say things about the world being a better place without stuck up people like me, because I am not stuck up at all. All my characters are actually weak and it's weakness are RIDICULOUSLY obvious, which is hardest thing to notice for everyone who fights me. DragonKnight99 the 07:48, December 21, 2012 (UTC) Conceding Conceding would be admitting defeat so I did not concede anything. I have just dropped the subject. I banned you from chat because you were not only constantly cussing and not following directions but I was also getting complaints from users about your behavior. And no even though I can justify those points myself I will not because this argument will never stop and it will keep going. I hate prolonged topics and you my sir are a crybaby constantly critisizing my character and sending me messages and not dropping the subject just because you got banned from chat. Let things go for once and you might actually be unbanned. And I do know how to put things down, if I didn't ban you, you would've came back with the same topic trying to argue me down until I admit how you're right, which you're not. And I fought IAN before he was even godmodded. I fought the original Ian. Ian is currently godmodded. I didn't underestimate your character I just trolled it. Exactly why it is called trolling, because it is not meant to be taken seriously and obviously my troll succeeded if you did take it seriously. Your character is strong I admit, the first godmodded character I have had trouble fighting. And I do FIGHT propertly, I barely even use my powers and mostly do hand to hand combat because if I did use my powers the fight would end too quickly. My character does' exist btw. Also please stop raging it is annoying, it is killing my peace, also btw I have no arrogance. DragonKnight99 the 08:15, December 21, 2012 (UTC) You're So Mad! You won't stop. You keep reviving things, that have been closed. I am done with you. Stop, you just come to cause trouble, I think your cool, but your taking it to far. CN Leave Me A Message 02:57, January 25, 2013 (UTC) hey check out my Ghoster (role play character) article MasterofGodBuu (talk) 06:23, February 9, 2013 (UTC) 'what the hell is the shit about worms? Worms are cool pets, they are one of the creatures on Planet Supreme. Anyway they were inspired from the Effing Worms game.Geti186 (talk) 07:07, February 9, 2013 (UTC) May you make a page. Sice l never have the free time to make a page as deep in detail as yours, l was wondering if you could make a Geti version of Trias. Leo Kazisaski 13:08, February 18, 2013 (UTC) Order: 6th layer:Final Flash 5th Layer:Rasengan (spins the enemy in various directions) 4th Layer:Energy Drain 3rd Layer:Stardust Fist 2nd Layer:Hellfire Storm(Wind+Lightning+Fire), and Metal 1st Layer:Morphing capability 6-Pronged Cosmic Strike, variation of 6-Layered Comet Blast Details: An attack whose acceleration grows at every second, courtesy of its 6th layer. It takes the form of a lion coated in thick Katchin which rotates at massive speeds(5th and 1st layer), which absorbs any energy directed at it and transfers the energy into its rotation(4th layer). When the attack strikes the enemy, it attempts to pierce through them with the spinning properties of the Rasengan, Hellfire Storm, and extremely dense metal at its claws(2nd and 1st layer). The lion is dark silver which sparkles with cosmic radiation, seemingly the stars manifested into one cosmic being(like the Ursa Major), and is highly concentrated. This attribute comes from the 3rd layer. 6-Layered Comet Blast requests Requirements: 1) Each layer of the attack must be specified, if attacks unknown to me are used, please give details of what that attack does for the layer. 2) Details of what you want your attack's result to be should be given 3) The possible name of this new attack Name: Shining Comet of Shadows Final Flash, Neo Tri Beam, Energy Drain, Final Shine, Shadow Swarm and Kaio-ken A blast which rapidly expands as it travels(6th layer), its speed rising exponentially with every second. Unlike what the energy attack seems to be(a large, possibly diluted attack), the concussive force resulting from it is extremely huge, when combined with the increased density of the attack and spiritual property of Neo Tri Beam(5th layer), leaving it impossible to sense, enemies are often a broken wreck after they are hit, Particularly when they are caught off guard by its power:force ratio. Initially, it camouflages in space and air due to its shadowy-transparent properties, only noticeable from the slight distortion of the air around it(2nd layer). As it hits the opponent, additional power is fueled from its powerful core(3rd layer) to the blast, which blinds the enemy and leaves them bulnerable to the shadows within. These shadows can either burst forth the moment before impact, impaling the enemy, turn into a spike ball of death, or take a form similar to Solaris. The KaioKen is utilized right before impact, rapidly compressing the attack's size and increasing the force behind it. It then attempts to drill through the enemy, or send him flying around the world for an extremely painfl counterattack from the user(who manipulates the blast such that the enemy is sent straight to a Dragon Fist). Even if the enemy knows about the above properties, they will be surprised by the Energy Draining ability of it, whereby those who attempt to intercept this attack through blasts will end up realizing that they helped fuel the attack of their ally's demise, leading to possible conflict between both of them. 6-Layered Comet Blast question Can I get my 6-Layered Comet Blast's outermost layer to be a Destructive Wave? I also want the 5th layer to be a Spirit-Gun and the 4th layer to be a Super Explosive Wave. I want the 3rd layer to be a Giant Shiner and the 2nd to be an Electric Shock Ball. The 1st layer I want to be a a Telekinetic Force Field. 'Jadenyuki93 . . . Talk . . . ' ' 16:12, March 3, 2013 (UTC) Ball of the 6 Fates Details : An attack which is fueled by Spiritual Energy(5th), with a golden sparkling aura to it(3rd layer). When it is sent towards the enemy, it leaves behind a path of destruction(6th layer) and looks like a beam. As it flies towards the enemy, sparks of golden-yellow can be seen emitted from the ball, coupled with sporadic black lightning(2nd layer). Unlike what the enemy expects, the damage is done as soon as the invisible Super Explosive Wave touches the opponent(4th layer), and will likely hit the enemy when he is unprepared/preparing to counter. Even if the opponent does know about it, the blasts which are sent to intercept will bounce off the telekinetic shield(1st layer). As a whole, this attack is surprisingly deadly, causing massive AOE damage, deflecting attacks off its surface(masking its Super Explosive Wave), and hitting the enemy "prematurely". The shield causes paralysis, stunning the enemy in position, while the blast hits him and explodes into a massive blast of Dark Lightning, engulfing the enemy and a huge battlefield. Btw your character doesn't have telekinesisGeti186 (talk) 10:39, March 4, 2013 (UTC) Confused :/ How do I make my six layered comet blast? What details do I put for it? BTW, I added that I had telekinesis. Jadenyuki93 . . . Talk . . . ' ' 21:41, March 7, 2013 (UTC) You give me the layers, and I'll invent the description. Your attack is above(called Ball of the Six Fates). Details are there as wellGeti186 (talk) 12:39, March 8, 2013 (UTC) Chat Meet me in chat here ASAP. Kooala Cupcake. - Leave me a message! 08:42, March 14, 2013 (UTC) Response I only read about half the page of Geti Goku, and I didn't read Wytez's page at all. I didn't feel like it, not because I'm "VERY ignorant". Whether Geti Goku is too symbolize your universe or not, Geti Goku is GodMod. So it's best not to use him in RP. No one wants to RP with GodMods. 13:24, March 19, 2013 (UTC) Yea, so godmodding is bad? Might as well take away all the magic users then and ignore magic. He was designed to be a perfect warrior, better than the godmodding done here in that everyone is equalized and expects them to get damage. Heck, I have also joined that front in not godmodding. Geti Goku, when used, it not godmod, unless I decide to use his hax abilities(which I NEVER use). Its not possible for me to include technicalities of my verse to RP anyway, hence why there is EQUALIZATION among other things. You not reading about Wyzex and telling me that my page is useless just because I don't go out of my way to make fanfics just makes you sound like an arrogant ass. If YOU'RE so talented why don't you make fanfics for EVERY character? Mustering a comment called "Is this a troll page" gives me the right to insult you. If you're going to give constructive comments, give it in a BETTER way. You are ignorant. You look at things at a purely RP perspective, and call people's pages TROLL pages because of it. You think I wouldn't be insulted if my most SYMBOLIC character is called a TROLL page? Well you're wrong.Geti186 (talk) 14:36, March 19, 2013 (UTC) First off, I didn't call any of your pages useless. Second, I could make fanfics for my characters if I wanted too, I have made fan-fics in the past, I just don't feel like making them anymore. I didn't call your page a troll page because of that, I called it a troll page because Geti Goku is invincible and if used in RP he cannot be killed. And yes, Godmodding is bad. 18:23, March 19, 2013 (UTC) Talk Sad It-so sad you were blocked by Dr. For 3 days. If you really can't stand it just makes your own wiki. Zen's profile Zen's talk page 02:04, April 26, 2013 (UTC) Well, there's nothing much worth reminiscing there. Just some Admins and their poor-quality characters. Honestly, character quality should come first. Who cares what you do if you don't contribute something worth its salt?Geti186 (talk) 13:25, April 26, 2013 (UTC) RE:Blocked Hi, please post the exact block message you're seeing.TK-999 (talk) 15:46, May 2, 2013 (UTC) DB chat Meet me there. Whining Can you stop whining about all of my choices for the character of the week? It doesn't matter if the page is "better" in your opinion, it is my choice. Mars6612 (talk) 14:23, May 22, 2013 (UTC) Whatever floats your boat Mars. No recognition for T.O.A.A?Geti186 (talk) 14:24, May 22, 2013 (UTC) He was the User of the Week last week, thats recognition enough. Mars6612 (talk) 22:34, May 22, 2013 (UTC) Task?(UAW) Hey.Sorry I couldn't reply in chat.You said you had a task for the Dragon Warriors? What might that be? And what rank? 03:44, May 25, 2013 (UTC) S-rank, and it involves the capturing of powerful, high level creatures from the Gourmet World. I'll be creating the page for the creatures shortly.Geti186 (talk) 04:05, May 25, 2013 (UTC) Chat(UAW) Hey! Come back to chat bro! $UP@ $@¥¡N B¤¡¡ 07:55, May 26, 2013 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for your advice. Your pages have very great quality, so I hope so you'll get administrative rights very fast. And, also, when you use huge power, sometimes it can be bad if you can't control it. Dark Supreme Saiyan (talk) 15:39, May 27, 2013 (UTC) Technically, it won't be hard to control Spiritual Energy, or even physical energy for that matter in the case of DBZ characters, as it is the main way to overcome the initial barriers for more power. Most of the stronger characters have either unique biology or magic, which allows them to overcome this barrier.Geti186 (talk) 15:43, May 27, 2013 (UTC) Well, you're right there. Broly can't actually control himself very well, not just because he saw the "dang" Kakarot, it's even because of his power. The idea of another magic types (or energy types) to control the power's not bad. I just need some idea, that's all. By the way, I have started article named Daemon Makyo (My universe's Devil). Do you think it's good, or shall I fix something? Dark Supreme Saiyan (talk) 16:10, May 27, 2013 (UTC) Derp Been banned (again), yer can speak to me in DB chat anyways. Six-Gunner (talk) 10:33, May 30, 2013 (UTC)Six-Gunner Warning. Warning You need to stop commenting on people's pages and talking about their power, logic, and how strong they are. You have done this on many people's pages and all it does is start arguments. I understand it is kind of your personality to do that, you have always done that, but please try to stop. If you do not stop this either me or Kuzon will have to ban you. I do not dislike you, I just think you should stop doing this. Jadenyuki93 . . . Talk . . . ' ' 18:56, May 30, 2013 (UTC) What kind of warning is this? Are you claiming that everything must be "OMG THIS IS PERFECT!" kind of comments? My comments are genuine and factual. Why should I stop something which does no harm and only aims to make it better? What about power, logic, and strength makes arguments more likely? Anyone can start an argument even without this. Why the Fk do I Have to Stop because YOU say so? Nothing's stopping me from voicing my comments on these things and you threatening to ban me and force me to change is an insult to me. You THINK I should stop doing this but you say you WILL ban me, how the Fk is that giving me a DAMN CHOICE? I don't care what you think, but if you limit my rights and deliver veiled threats I will not hesitate to respond like this.Geti186 (talk) 09:01, May 31, 2013 (UTC)